Goodbye
by xHthax
Summary: Lupin tem uma notícia para dar a Severus. Uma notícia que vai o abalar mais do que ele gostaria.


Uma batida na porta. Duas, três, até que o barulho tornou-se algo impossível de ser ignorado. Levantei-me, passado a mão pelos cabelos de modo impaciente, caminhei até a porta com uma cara de poucos amigos que demonstrava que se não fosse algo realmente importante eu iria acabar azarando alguém.

O que é?

Severus...?

Abri a porta e encarei o – agora – homem que havia estudado em Hogwarts na mesma

época que eu. Entretanto nesta noite ele estava completamente diferente de seu habitual: seus cabelos acastanhados estavam emaranhados, o rosto era pálido, quase doentio, e seus olhos além de opacos estavam vermelhos. Ele me deu a impressão de ter, no mínimo, dez anos a mais do que eu sabia que ele realmente tinha.

Presumo que o assunto seja de grande importância para que você se dê o trabalho de vir até minha casa, Remus Lupin, durante a sua época de transformação.

Lupin me dirigiu um meio sorriso totalmente forçado.

Olhe novamente o seu calendário, Severus. A lua cheia ainda está longe. Vai me convidar para entrar ou não?

Analisei-o da cabeça aos pés perguntando-me se meu humor estaria bom o suficiente para aguentar aquele homem que era amigo dos meus dois grandes algozes durante a escola. A marca negra em meu braço havia parado de arder algumas horas atrás e eu não tinha considerado isso exatamente um bom sinal. Dei um suspiro vencido e afastei-me de modo a dar passagem à Lupin.

Ele adentrou a sala de estar que cheirava a uma mistura de chá de maçã com uma das poções que eu estivera preparando mais cedo. Lupin jogou-se em uma das poltronas de couro puído e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos.

Não é educado incomodar os outros, no meio da noite, em suas casa para não dizer absolutamente nada.

Lupin levantou os olhos sem vida para mim, seu lábio inferior tremia.

Severus, James está morto. Black os traiu.

Precisei me apoiar no sofá para não cair de joelhos no chão. Meu corpo inteiro tremia e meu jantar parecia querer voltar. Talvez meu rosto tivesse ficado tão branco quanto o de Lupin pois ele olhou, convalescido, para mim. Cerrei meus punhos e reunindo toda a força que me restava caminhei até ele, o sorriso mais sarcástico que consegui formar bailava em meus lábios.

Sirius Black traiu James Potter? - Uau! Estava orgulhoso de mim mesmo e a minha capacidade de manter minha voz firme quando em meu interior tudo tremia. - Mas eles não eram amigos? Eu sempre disse a ele: "A amizade é o mais fraco dos laços."

A medida que as palavras saiam de minha boca, lembranças daquele tempo de estudante surgiam em flashes na minha mente. A imagem de James Potter, um rapaz de cabelos negros como o ébano, despenteados, olhos castanhos e um ar seguro de si, rindo satisfeito ao lado de um Lupin anos mais novo, um garoto baixote que vivia correndo atrás deles e, finalmente, Sirius Black, com seus compridos cabelos negros e ar imponente.

Será que algum deles imaginava? Será que Potter imaginava que o homem de sua maior confiança fosse entregá-lo ao Lorde das Trevas? Lupin parecia não saber mais o que dizer, apenas balançava a cabeça desolado. Mesmo eu não tinha mais o que dizer. Queria apenas encontrar Black e não deixar nenhum pedaço dele inteiro.

Bem, eu acho melhor eu ir. Apenas achei que você deveria ter conhecimento disso.

Lupin levantou. Ao que notei suas pernas ainda tremiam quando ele se dirigiu à porta. Eu não queria perguntar, não deveria. Mas antes que pudesse me parar as palavras escaparam.

Por quê?

Ele mais uma vez sorriu. Abriu a porta e antes de sumir na rua escura disse:

Você sabe o porque, Severus.

Fiquei parado em pé no meio da minha sala, as lembranças me invadindo, me englobando impiedosamente. Meus joelhos falharam e precisei sentar. Afundei meu rosto nas mãos, os cabelos caindo para frente, escondendo as possíveis lágrimas que viessem a cair. O rosto de James Potter fixo em minha mente.

"-Hey, Severus. Vamos ficar juntos para sempre?

-E por que eu deveria, Potter?

-É óbvio, não é? Por que eu te amo. "

Amor... Como era idiota. O amor, assim como a amizade, é apenas uma ilusão. E, infelizmente, para você, Potter , nenhuma destas ilusões durou. Lembro que ao descobrir que eu estudava as Artes das Trevas você me implorou para que eu parasse e quando me recusei você se afastou. Que amor fraco, não é?

Tempos depois ouviu que você estava saindo com uma tal de Lilian Evans e com isso me dediquei mais a estudar as Artes que você tanto detestava apenas para te desafiar.

Nunca mais nos olhamos. A última vez que tive notícias suas antes dessa noite foi quando me contaram que você teria um filho. Hah, um filho! Quem diria. Lembro-me que sorri para Lupin com escárnio e disse:

"- Será uma pena se o filho for como o pai."

E então , mais ou menos um ano depois, estou aqui, lamentando sua morte, pensando que talvez você pudesse estar vivo se nossas escolhas tivessem sido diferentes.

"- Hey, Severus. Vamos ficar juntos para sempre?"

Não existe algo como "para sempre", nunca existiu...

Adeus, James Potter.


End file.
